gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Cole
Kitty Cole is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. She is portrayed by Jane Randall and was created by wiki user, Theunitedstateofme. Appearance Kitty stands at 5'9 with a thin frame. She has shoulder length light brown hair with bangs and brown eyes. Her tanned skin has resulted in her being called the "bronze goddess" by many. She'll often be found wearing summer dresses, cloga and platforms. Personality The resident hippie. She is a cool, calm and collected free spirit who does things uncharacteristic of a typical teen. She openly uses marijuana because she doesn't see it as a drug but as a means of achieving peace. She also promotes sexual acts as freedom of mind and body. One of her firm beliefs is that love knows no boundaries and transcends both age and gender. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Kitty makes her first appearance, meeting outside of her friend Devonne's house and going to school together. She later arrives for her dance class with Devonne, only a few minutes late, but still getting an annoyed reaction from their teacher Ms Messing. She goes on to dance with Devonne and Spencer, the latter one of her classmates. She's later seen laughing along with Devonne in English class. Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux After Aurora's audition, Kitty is seen chatting with Devonne before the latter leaves for the bathroom. Once Devonne gets back, she sits down with her, ready to bitch about her encounter with Spencer. She listens on as she speaks, and wonders why she always seemed to be caught in her crosshairs. When questioned as to whether she'll be auditioning, she says she didn't think she wanted to, or even if she could. While her friend attempts to convince her, she says she'd only do it if it were on her own accord. When Devonne moves to leave, she quickly gets up, speaking more clearly this time, and that she'll audition once Devonne is accepted and scores the role of leading lady. When Beth goes to audition, her and Devonne both wish her good luck. Kitty helps set Devonne's audition in the courtyard up, with the help of a struggling Mary Lou. During the performance, she's pulled up and onto some tables by Mary Lou. Later, at Devonne's house, she is laying on her bed, and is startled when Aurora knocks loudly on the bedroom window, and calls for Devonne. After some talking, the three get an idea and have a group hug. The following day, they're sitting outside the school steps when Principal Jones arrives. She performs during Skyscraper ''with both Aurora and Devonne, doing handstands and adding sound effects with her phone. Later, with Devonne in the bathroom and is washing up. They talk about the performance, and Devonne ends up devising a plan; that Kitty will join the glee club as a place holder for her until she finds a way to get her suspension from joining revoked. Severed Strings I Wish I Could Be Strong The L-O-V-E Ballerina Songs Solos Season One Ironic slushie.png|Ironic (Severed Strings)|link=Ironic Duets Season One Ugly slushie.png|Ugly (Mary Lou) (Severed Strings'')|link=Ugly Solos (In A Group Number) Backup Singing Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters